


Worries Crash Like Waves on the Shore

by queenhomeslice



Series: Love Flows Like Blood from a Wound: Reader x Lunafreya College AU [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chubby Reader, Class Differences, Curvy Reader, F/F, Fluff and Angst, King Ravus Nox Fleuret, Lesbian Relationship, fat reader, lunafreya nox fleuret is soft for fat girls, oh my god they were roommates, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24237688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: Needless to say, Ravus isn’t keen on the idea of Lunafreya dating a common girl.
Relationships: Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Reader
Series: Love Flows Like Blood from a Wound: Reader x Lunafreya College AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736911
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Worries Crash Like Waves on the Shore

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final  
> Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own  
> the rights to FF in any way.

  
“...and if you’re going to continue to defy me, then I will pull you out of this university at once and bring you _straight. Home_.”

The biting voice from within the apartment gives you pause, golden key hovering just outside the lock. You sigh heavily. Classes have started back now, and winter break is over. You and Luna have several classes with one another, but you’re taking one more extra class than she is—a three hour night course, once a week. It’s a graduate-level class from one of your professors you’d had in the fall, and surprisingly, he’d encouraged you to take it, even as an undergrad. Luna still had to balance some royal duties with classes, or you have no doubt that she’d be in there with you. 

It’s late, almost eight thirty pm, and the wind is whipping snow flurries around your loosely-braided hair.

However, the weather outside might as well be bright and tropical in the face of the argument taking place within. Because King Ravus does _not_ sound happy.

You gulp, still hesitating to slide your key into the deadbolt. You’d been wondering when this was going to blow up in your face—a couple of weeks of seeing Luna was more than you could’ve ever asked for, but it really is a pipe dream, isn’t it? She’s the princess, and the divine Oracle. And you’re just some fat nobody who got _lucky_. 

Shaking your head and steeling yourself, you push the key into the lock and open the door. 

Ravus is standing in the living room, arms folded, scowl across his strikingly beautiful face. Luna is standing across from him, her own arms folded in a defiant stance—chin jutted out, lips pursed, eyes narrowed. The door swings open and the Fleuret siblings turn in tandem, staring at you in the doorway. 

You shuffle nervously from foot to foot, shouldering your backpack. 

“Uh. I can...come back later...” You flick your eyes to Ravus and hastily bow. “Your Majesty,” you say, turning. 

“You’re not going anywhere,” Luna spits, storming to the door and yanking you inside. She starts fussing over you, taking your backpack from your shoulders, holding your face in her hands, warming it with her light. She kisses you gently, despite the background scoffs of her brother. 

“Ravus was just leaving, weren’t you?” 

The king brushes past you, knocking your shoulder with his arm. “This conversation isn’t over, _Luna_.”

“Hm,” says Luna, giving him half-hearted wave. 

Once the two of you are alone, Luna sighs heavily. “Sorry about him.”

“Yeah, I...kinda remembered.” You’d only met the king once before, freshman year; needless to say, he was just as unimpressed then as he is now. “Should I—I mean, Luna, I don’t want to ruin your reputation. If being with me, even privately, is going to be a problem for you, then I don’t want...”

“Dear heart,” coos Luna, kissing you on the nose. “Always so concerned about someone else’s happiness before your own.”

“Well I don’t want you to...”

“________,” Luna says with finality.

You snap your mouth shut. 

“I know what I want. And what I want right now is _you_ , my position be damned.”

“Is Ravus really going to make you go home?”

“Ravus is my brother and my king, but he doesn’t control me. And I thought we’d established that you _are_ my home.” Lunafreya smiles brightly at you. “We’ll run away to Lucis, if that’s what it takes. I’m not leaving you. So don’t worry. He’ll come around.”

“I mean...is he worried about...an heir, or...?”

Luna sighs, leading you to the couch, motioning for you to sit. “Something like that, I suppose.”

“I can’t give you that. I can’t give you anything. My hands are empty.” You stare at the princess, tears starting to pool in the corners of your eyes. 

Luna takes your hands and situates them palm-up, then places her hands in your own. “Look again, dear heart,” Luna whispers. “You have me. Your hands are far from empty.”

You and Lunafreya fall asleep in her bed a little later, holding each other close. You know your time with Luna is probably going to be short, but you’re determined to treasure every second of it while you can. 


End file.
